Her Heart
by Liv-x-Case-Benson
Summary: Following "Pirates of the Third Reich". When a friend needs Catherine's help with a custody battle, will it help her deal with her own past? T-M [co-writer: dcmasters]
1. Follow the Evidence

Her Heart

by: Liv-x-Case-Benson & dcmasters

**Ch. 1: Follow the Evidence**

It had been a quiet night at the lab for all staff, which made a change. But they knew better than to appreciate it. Although the quietness helped complete paperwork, it also meant things could get manic any second and now was one of those moments.

"Cath, Sara. Call out to the Old West Town saloon. Attempted murder," Grissom said, handing Sara the details.

"Attempted?" Sara said.

Grissom nodded. "That's all I have. Suspicious circs. Cops said they think rape may have been a factor too. I need you to head down, survey the scene and process accordingly."

When they got out to the car, Catherine leant over to kiss Sara's cheek. "You ok? You seem a little edgy today."

Sara sighed. "Yeah, it's just we haven't had any quality time in a while and...I miss you."

"Well, if we get this case wrapped up quickly, I'd say we've got a fairly good chance of some quality time in the not so distant future," Catherine smirked.

Sara smiled. "That would be nice. Hey Cath, look. Isn't that...?"

"Lady Heather..." Catherine said, quickly parking and jumping out to run over, "Heather..."

Sara followed her quickly. "Heather..."

She went to speak, but couldn't find words, strangulation marks evident on her neck.

"It's ok, don't talk. You're going to be ok," she said, stepping back. "Sara, can you go with her to process her and I'll start here then meet me back here?"

Sara nodded, offering her hand to Heather. "Come on. It's ok."

Catherine stepped inside to work the scene.

* * *

At the hospital a nurse appeared to speak to Sara. "You can see her now, but she's refusing the rape kit."

Sara nodded, knowing that the fact that Heather refused was odd. She walked into the room, pulling up a chair to sit by her. "Hi."

"Sara," she croaked.

"Is it ok if I take some pictures and scrapings from under your nails?" Sara knew that asking her about the rape kit wasn't the best option at the moment. "Maybe you can tell me what happened?"

Lady Heather held her right hand out to Sara. "I don't know."

Sara bit her lip a second. "Well, if you would let me, maybe it'll help."

"There was one guy. It's all a little hazy."

"Any distinguishing characteristics? A tattoo? Piercings? Odd hair color?"

"I really don't know," she replied, watching as Sara scraped her nails.

Sara nodded. "Do you know why you were there?"

"I was checking the place out for a party."

"One that you were going to or going to oversee?" she asked, photographing her bruised wrists. There looked to be teeth marks in one.

"I was going to hire it."

"Ok. So you remember nothing of your attack then or just bits and pieces?" Sara asked, taking pictures of the strangulation marks.

"Bits and pieces, I guess."

Sara sat back in the chair. "Can you tell me what you do remember?"

"I was looking around, the next thing I know someone had a rope around my neck."

She nodded, continuing to write.

"Are we done?" Lady Heather asked nervously.

"Is that all you remember?"

"I... I..."

"It's ok. You can go slow. But we need all you can remember."

Heather went to reply, but eyes rolled as she passed out.

Sara ran out. "She passed out."

The medical team ran back in to treat her as Sara's phone rang, displaying Catherine's number.

Sara passed a card to a nurse. "Please let me know what happens or if she wants to get a hold of me," she said before answering. "Yeah Cath?"

"Did you get much from her? This scene looks a little confusing."

"She said she was there because she was looking to hire it for a party. She walked into a room and the next thing she knew, a guy had a rope around her neck. Before she could tell me anything else, she passed out. I collected scrapings and took pictures of her injuries. Oh and uh, there's one more thing..."

"What?"

"She refused a rape kit."

"Refused? But... that's odd."

Sara nodded. "I know. I'll head back to you, ok?"

"See you soon babe."

"See ya," she said as exited the hospital and got into her car, heading in that direction.

* * *

Catherine smiled when Sara walked into the room. "Hey, missed you," she offered softly.

"Hi, missed you too," Sara smiled. "What've we got?"

"A rope, fingerprints from goodness knows how many people and a few fibers."

"How much do you want to bet we'll find her skin on that rope?"

"And no one else's. I don't get why she won't talk. She's always been so... cooperative."

"Unless there's more to the attack that she can't remember? She's having a bit of memory trouble. Or she could've been threatened..."

"Let's finish up here and get back to the lab," Catherine smiled.

Sara nodded.

* * *

They'd just got back to the lab Sara's cell gave another ring.

"Sidle."

"Hi, it's the hospital. Just to advise Heather Kessler is now stable. She passed out because she neglected to tell us she was diabetic. We're holding her for a while longer."

"Has she said anything else?"

"Still refusing the rape kit. We're reluctant to ask again."

"I wouldn't," Sara advised.

"Ok. I'll let you know if there's anything she wishes to pass onto you."

"Ok. I might stop back by in a little while if she stays stable."

The nurse ended the call as they entered Catherine's office.

"Is she ok?"

"She's stable. Neglected to say she was diabetic which was why she passed out. Still refuses the rape kit."

Catherine frowned, pacing as she tried to think. "Something doesn't feel right..."

"What do you mean? And how do you seem to know her?"

"We've seen each other around a few times. Had tea."

"Socially? Oh wait...that's right. Her daughter..."

Catherine nodded. "She looked... upset so I asked her to join me for a drink and we talked."

"Does...she have any other family who could help her?"

"A granddaughter. But she's only young, and Heather lost custody."

"That must be tough for her. But, at the same time, I can see why the judge wouldn't give her custody. Not that I believe she couldn't do it."

Catherine nodded. "Can you get this stuff to DNA and trace? I'll be back in a while."

Sara nodded. "Tell her she can talk to me too if she needs to, ok?" she said.

Catherine kissed Sara gently. "I love you."

Sara smiled, kissing her back. "I love you too."


	2. Reason

Her Heart

by: Liv-x-Case-Benson & dcmasters

**Ch. 2: Reason**

Catherine strolled into the hospital a short while later, asking for Heather's room, smiling when she walked in. "Hey."

Heather turned her head, smiling slightly. "Hello Catherine," she said tiredly.

"How are you feeling?"

"Sore, tired, unpleasant... And those are the things I'll admit to."

Catherine nodded. "Want to tell me what happened?"

"Like I told Sara, I don't remember much."

Catherine nodded, placing her hand over Heather's. "I'm worried about you."

"Worried? Why bother worrying over me?"

"Somebody's got to," Catherine replied, squeezing her hand. "Sleep if you want. I don't mind just sitting here."

"Why are you going to sit? Aren't you going to relentlessly grill me?" Heather asked, holding her hand gently. "This feels strange. I'm not used to not having control. In my job, I had this...persona that nothing scares me, but it's not true and since...that happened to her..."

"You don't know how life can ever continue without her?"

"It's not like...like I saw her every day or even every week, but I knew I had someone who cared about me, you know? Someone to break the persona out of work. A-and the next best person would be her, but apparently, I'm not "fit" to be a guadian to my own flesh and blood!"

"You haven't seen your granddaughter?"

Heather shook her head. "The last time I tried, h-he had me escorted from the property. Even when she wanted to see me! She tried to run to me, but... What am I supposed to do?"

Catherine sighed softly, trying to read her, examining the marks on her neck. "I'm sorry. If there's anything I can do..."

She sighed. "I don't know. I wish there was a way to make them see differently. I mean, yes, that was my job. I had this dark persona, but I don't even have the business anymore and I would never do anything to let on. I would do anything to get custody."

"If I promise to help you, I'm going to need a promise back."

"What kind?"

"You have three ligature marks on your neck. That tells me you had time to get away. You also neglected to tell the staff here you were diabetic. I think you thought you couldn't live anymore. Promise to stay alive. I'll promise to help sort something with your granddaughter."

Heather sighed. "If you were me, wouldn't you feel like this, if only for a split second?"

"I nearly lost my daughter once."

Heather pulled away. "Fine. I'll agree. But nearly losing and actually losing are two very different things. You think you know how I feel, but..."

"I had to pull her from the car that my ex-husband was still in in the middle of a storm drain. I had to choose to take a life. I chose to keep my daughter's, even if that meant she lost a father because losing her would have been so much more painful for me than losing him."

Heather nodded. "That's understandable, but what can you do for me?"

Catherine placed her card on the small table next to Heather. "You need anything, call me anytime. Even if you just want to talk. In the meantime, I'll track down your granddaughter and see what I can do, but you'll need to give me time. I'll need to do it outside work."

Heather nodded. "Thank you."

"I need to go. You take care, ok?" Catherine smiled.

Heather smiled, squeezing her hand. "I'll try."

* * *

Catherine gave one last smile before returning to the lab, going in search of Sara. "Hey..."

Sara turned. "Hi."

"How is it going?"

"Well, the only skin on the rope is Heather's. Did she tell you anything?"

"Not so much told... she wanted to die."

Sara wrapped an arm around her. "Are you ok?"

"I'm always ok when I'm in your arms," Catherine smiled.

Sara kissed her cheek.

"I promised I'd help her."

"How?"

"Find her granddaughter. Try and establish contact."

"And if you can't? Cath, can you really say that?"

"I haven't figured that out yet. But if I don't do something, next time she'll be in a body bag."

Sara nodded. "Maybe it'd be better...if she stayed with us for a bit?"

"Are you sure? You said yourself we've barely had any time together.. "

Sara shook her head. "She needs us, Cath."

"Ok. Thank you," Catherine smiled, kissing Sara gently.

Sara smiled, kissing her back. "We'll make it work."

* * *

**Review: helly1bradleywyatt**


	3. Past Requests of a House Guest

Her Heart

by: Liv-x-Case-Benson & dcmasters

**Ch. 3: Past Requests of a House Guest**

"Actually, could you help me with something in my office. A file you left yesterday."

"Sure," she said, following.

Catherine smiled shutting and locking the door behind them, blinds already closed. "Can you grab it for me?"

Sara nodded, grabbing the file.

Whilst Sara had her back to her, Catherine had unbuttoned her shirt and sat with her knees crossed on the sofa arm, smirking.

"And you've got something in mind?"

"Just this second I really fancied a cuddle."

Sara smiled, sitting beside her.

Catherine moved to kneel in front of Sara, pulling her close. "I've missed you," she whispered, toying with the buttons on Sara's shirt.

Sara smirked. "Yeah?"

"Mhm," the older woman replied, dropping kisses along the skin she slowly exposed.

"Why?"

Catherine pulled back to look at Sara. "Because, lately, the only time we seem to see each other to actually have a conversation is here. And when either one of us isn't here, we're sleeping. I miss all of you."

"So what do you want to do about it?" Sara asked.

"I could think of a few things," Catherine smirked, nipping Sara's neck.

She smiled, leaning into her, moaning softly.

"I love you," Catherine whispered by her ear.

"I love you too."

Catherine smirked, sucking below Sara's ear as her hands slipped into the brunette's open shirt and to her back stroking gently.

Sara smiled. "This feels...better."

"Better how?" Catherine asked, squeezing her breasts through her bra.

Sara moaned into Catherine's neck. "Just having you this close..."

"It feels like so long ago when we were last like this," she replied, repeating the action as she nipped along Sara's collarbone.

Sara snuggled close. "Too long."

"Just want a cuddle?" Catherine asked, "Because I'm quite happy with that."

"Well, if you feel daring, I'd love more than that."

"You know I love a dare," Catherine smirked, pulling Sara's shirt off, "But you'll have to try and be quiet."

Sara nodded, biting on her shirt.

Catherine slowly stripped Sara, then herself, laying the brunette back on the couch, kissing her deeply.

Sara smiled, wrapping her arms around Catherine's neck, kissing back, nipping her lip.

Catherine gave a soft moan, cupping Sara's breasts to run her thumbs lightly over her nipples.

"Mmm, god yes..." she moaned softly, barely a whisper.

The older woman kissed along Sara's jaw line to her ear, nipping just below it as she continued.

Sara moaned into the shirt.

Catherine's nips soon turned to soft bites, teeth grazing Sara's skin, pinching.

"Mmm..." her nails scratched Catherine's back.

Catherine gave a soft gasp, removing one of her hands to replace it with her mouth, latching onto Sara's nipple, swirling her tongue.

"Ohh..." her eyes rolled closed, then opened to slits.

Smirking, she stayed, teasing Sara, her free hand lightly stroking up and down her stomach.

"Mmm," Sara's hands roamed her back, scratching.

The redhead moved her fingers to the brunette's thighs alternating, sucking her nipple with a loud pop sound.

Sara's nails dug deeper as she got louder.

"Shh..." Catherine blew against her, repeating the action.

"Mmm..."

Catherine brushed Sara's clit very lightly with her index finger.

Sara jumped.

The redhead moved her fingers a little firmer against the sensitive bundle, moaning when she felt Sara's wetness.

Sara pulled her back up, discarding the shirt, kissing her hard.

Catherine moaned into her mouth, returning the kiss.

"Please?"

Catherine slipped three fingers slowly inside the brunette.

Sara moaned, widening her legs. "Yes..."

Catherine looked into Sara's eyes as she began moving her fingers quickly, harder with each movement.

Sara moaned deeper.

"God, I've missed that moan," Catherine whispered, nipping between Sara's breasts.

"Ohh..." she moaned, feeling herself becoming wetter.

The older woman continued down, flicking her tongue quickly over Sara's clit.

Sara had to bite her lip hard, moaning. "Mmm..."

Catherine curled her fingers, thrusting them harder as she increased speed beginning to alternate between nipping and sucking.

Sara bit her lip, her hips beginning to buck.

"That's it honey. Come for me..." Catherine moaned against her, pinching Sara's left nipple with her free hand.

Sara picked up her shirt, biting it, riding her.

Catherine hummed against her, fingers going deeper, pinching again.

"Oh!"

Catherine suddenly moved back, flipping their positions, pushing her fingers back inside Sara so the brunette could ride her harder, leaning up to nip her chest.

Sara moaned, riding her harder. "Oh yes!"

"God, so sexy..."

She bit hard into the shirt. "Mmm." Sara placed Catherine's hands on her hips so she wouldn't fall. She was so worked up and Catherine felt so good.

"Let go baby," Catherine moaned, watching her, "I want to feel you come."

Suddenly, Sara's body went rigid, screaming into the shirt as she came incredibly hard, so much that she was inches away from falling off the couch when she came down.

Catherine quickly caught her, kissing her gently. "Ok?"

Sara nodded, trying to catch her breath. "Wish I didn't have to be quiet."

"Mmm me too, though that was extremely sexy."

Sara sat up slowly.

Catherine smiled, watching her as she sucked her fingers clean.

Sara smiled, kissing her deeply. "I wish I could've begged you..."

"Mmm, soon. I promise."

A knock on the door caused the two to scramble to dress, resulting on shirts being inside out and backwards.

Before Catherine had time to realize she pulled the door open a crack to see who was outside. "H... hi," she managed.

Sara pulled the door open more. "Hi Heather, come in."

"Thanks, Sara. I had a message to come here when the hospital discharged me. I hope everything is ok."

Sara smiled, offering her a chair. "How are you?"

"Yes, sorry. How rude of me. Sit down," Catherine said, finally engaging her brain.

Heather sighed, sitting in the chair. "I'm...doing ok. I guess."

Catherine nodded, leaning against her desk. "I sense the message you received to come by was not your only reason for stopping here?"

Heather shook her head. "I wanted to apologize for...doing what I did. It's just, she's the last person I have and when I lost that fight, I-something happened. I'm not concerned about who I was. I only know that I want her with me."

Sara nodded. "You were beyond heartbroken. And somewhat enraged that the reason - well one reason - could've been your profession?"

"Yes, but, in reality, the judge was right. I'm not that person though. They just can't separate that I would do anything for her to be happy."

Catherine placed a hand over Heather's. "You don't need to be sorry. I will find her and get them to see you, I promise," Catherine replied.

Heather smiled softly. "Thank you, but I don't want you to risk your job."

Sara looked to Catherine, knowing the gesture to stay with them wouldn't seem as odd if she asked.

"I wouldn't be. In the meantime, I'd like it if you would stay with Sara and I whilst you recover. We have more than enough room."

"Oh, that's very nice, but...I-I couldn't. I don't want to be a bother. Really."

"You won't be a bother at all. We insist. You'd actually be doing me a favor."

"A favor? Why?" Heather asked.

"It would put my mind at rest that you're ok. I'm a worrier."

Sara smiled. "I can verify that."

"Yes, I bet you can, but, a word of friendly advice. Both of your shirts are inside out and backwards. I would fix that if I were you before leaving this office. Meanwhile, I'll go home and pack a bag. It would be nice not to be alone for a while. Do you want me to come back here?"

Catherine's cheeks turned red as she looked at Sara. "Yes, then I can take you to our place."

Sara blushed. "Oh and uh, as far as all of this, we try to keep it under wraps."

"My lips are sealed. I'll see you in a while," Heather smiled, leaving the office.

Sara nodded, changing her shirt around after Heather closed the door.

Catherine quickly changed her own shirt, then pulled Sara close. "Sometimes I wish people knew."

"Ecklie would have our asses," Sara sighed, staying close.

Catherine nodded. "And then he'd transfer one of us to swing or days. I never thought people not knowing would be this hard. I want to tell the world I'm in love with you."

"Yeah, maybe one day we'll be able to. So...based on what we've found out from her, is there an actual crime do you think?"

Catherine kissed Sara gently. "From looking at her accounts there was a large sum of money that left her account so she paid someone to kill her. Though, I don't know if we can actually do anything about that unless we can prove they've killed others."

"But if she paid him, how can this even go? I mean, we understand her line of thinking, but I'd hate for it to go to trial if no one else did."

"Yeah, I know. Let's run it by Grissom and then hopefully we can close it and go home."

"Wait. He's close to her, isn't he? I wonder how he'll take this."

"True, but he would find out eventually and I'm sure he'd rather we told him than he found out any other way."

* * *

An hour later Catherine drove Heather back to the place she shared with Sara, who said she'd follow them in a little while. When they arrived, she helped Heather inside and showed her around the house then to the spare room. "I hope this is ok."

Heather smiled. "More than ok."

Catherine checked her watch. "Can I get you some breakfast?"

"Well, that depends what you have. I'll probably eat a bit differently than all of you," she said with a sigh.

"How so?" the redhead asked, watching her a little curiously.

"Well, I have to have starch with each meal I eat, reduce my fat intake, low sugar and low salt."

"Ok, well I can do... scrambled eggs on oatmeal bread with an orange juice? Sara's vegetarian and Lindsay's on some health kick so I have all sorts in."

"Sara? Really?"

"Yeah. I know, she doesn't seem like she would be. I'll start breakfast and let you get settled."

Heather smiled. "Ok."

Catherine knocked on Lindsay's bedroom door as she walked down the hall. "Lindsay! Breakfast!" she called before going downstairs.

Lindsay opened her door, already dressed for school, and went downstairs, rubbing her eyes.

"Wow, you're dressed? That's a first," Catherine teased.

Lindsay groaned, sitting at the table. "Barely."

"What's wrong?" Catherine frowned at the moody teenager.

"Just sleepy," she looked to the door. "Those aren't Sara's shoes."

"Sara and I have asked a friend of mine to stay for a while. Her name is Heather. Be nice ok?"

Lindsay nodded. "Hey, when am I not nice?"

"Oh, I don't know. How about... last week when I caught you making out with that boy on the couch and you shouted about how uncool I was to all your friends."

Lindsay smirked. "Oh yeah..."

"Hey, it's not funny. I hate to think what could have happened if I haven't have walked in when I did."

"Then don't think about it."

"Yeah, well I'm taking you to the doctor next week."

"For?" Lindsay asked.

"The pill," Catherine said as she finished beating the eggs.

She sigihed. "Alright, fine, but no I haven't taken that step quite yet..."

"But it's better to be safe, ok? And just because you're on the pill doesn't mean you should have unprotected sex either. Not that I want you having sex," Catherine said quickly.

"Yeah, yeah..."

Catherine smiled, kissing Lindsay's head. She was still her little girl in her mind. One she wanted to protect at all costs. "Breakfast. Heather," she called, wondering where Sara had gotten to.

Heather walked down and sat at the table as Sara walked in the front door. "Hey guys."

"Hey," Catherine smiled moving over to kiss the brunette.

Sara smiled. "By the way, that guy has a record," she whispered in Catherine's ear. "Though I'm not sure how much that plays into what happened."

Catherine have a small nod. "Sit down, I'll get you some breakfast."

Sara nodded. "Morning."

"Morning Sara," Lindsay smiled.

"Morning. How are you?"

"Tired," Lindsay groaned, "You?"

"More tired than you," she said. "I've worked all night."

"Yeah, alright," Lindsay replied as Catherine finished placing the breakfasts down.

Sara smiled, eating slowly. "Food and then a nice bed sounds pretty good right now."

"Tell me about it," Catherine smiled, looking at an exhausted Heather.

Heather nodded, finishing her breakfast. "Thank you, Catherine."

"You're welcome. You should rest."

She nodded, setting her plate and utensils in the sink and going upstairs.

"She looks exhausted," Sara said.

Catherine nodded in agreement. "It's been a long night for her."

"All of us..." Sara said, yawning.

"Yeah. I'll drop Lindsay at school then come back to bed."

Sara nodded, kissing her cheek. "Have a good day, Linds," she said with a yawn as she walked upstairs.

* * *

Catherine was back within the hour and soon made her way up to their bedroom where she changed before getting in beside Sara, stroking her cheek.

Sara sighed sleepily.

Catherine wrapped an arm around Sara, kissing her gently. "Night babe. Love you."

Sara rolled toward her, snuggling closer. "Night..."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Catherine fell asleep seconds after Sara spoke, waking a few hours later. Unable to go back to sleep, the redhead carefully got up so as not to disturb Sara and went to the living room, opening her laptop to look into a few things regarding Heather's grandchild.

Heather woke a few hours later. Dressing comfortably, she walked downstairs, though she still looked absolutely drained. "Hi..." she said.

"Hey," Catherine smiled, looking up, "How are you feeling?"

"I don't know. I just can't make myself sleep anymore," she said, sitting at the opposite end of the couch.

Catherine placed a sympathetic hand on Heather's. "Drink?"

She nodded. "Tea might help me sleep."

Catherine nodded, returning a few minutes later with two teas, handing one mug to Heather. "Feel free to help yourself to anything you need."

Heather smiled, taking a sip. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Catherine smiled, continuing to type her email, then paused. "If you want company I can take the night off work."

"Can you afford to?"

"I wouldn't have offered if I couldn't."

Heather smiled. "I guess I'd be nicer than just sleeping endlessly, which seems to be my normal anymore," she said with a sigh.

"Then I'll take the night off, cook dinner. We can even watch a movie if you like."

"Ok... Have you..found anything? I really don't like to ask because of how soon it is, but..."

"I'm e-mailing a lawyer to see if there's anything else we can do at the moment."

She nodded, taking another sip.

Catherine send her email a short while later and soon Sara was awake, giving her a smile from the couch. "Hey. Sleep ok?"

Sara nodded, curling up on Catherine's other side. "I was colder without you. Not that cool sheets don't feel good."

Catherine kissed her forehead. "Sorry. Couldn't sleep."

Sara smiled, kissing her cheek.

"I've called Gil. I'm taking the night off."

Sara groaned. "Well... ok. I suppose it would be good to keep Heather company for the night. Anyone hungry?"

"Starving," Catherine and Heather replied in unison.

Sara smiled. "Ok. Heather, why don't you come with me, being as I don't know what your diet is. What do you want, Cath?"

"Sandwich is fine," Catherine smiled, looking back at the screen.

She nodded going into the kitchen, Heather following. "It still seems so weird not seeing you in your job..."

"It must. Though I still do my psychology work. You don't mind me being here, do you?"

Sara grabbed a few things from the fridge. "Of course not. You could use the company and so could we. Though, part of it is a little...weird, but no, I would never be bothered by it."

Heather nodded. "It must be hard for you both. Keeping your relationship a secret from your friends, I mean."

"It is. Though we can be apart without too much fuss at different scenes, it would hurt to much if we were on different shifts."

"Plus, you'd probably be like ships in the night."

"Meaning what?"

"If Catherine was on days and you were on nights. You'd only see each other for a few hours before you had to go to work."

"Exactly. Which is why we have no choice but to keep it secret."

"I understand and I won't say anything but... don't they know you live together?"

Sara shook her head. "I still get mail at my flat. We have separate cars. Someone's going to put it together sometime though."

"You two seem so happy together. From observation I mean."

She smiled. "Yes we are. It's nice."

"Hey Sara, hold the sandwich. I gotta go out," Catherine smiled, kissing Sara's cheek before rushing out the door.

"Uh...ok," she said, making one for herself.

Heather frowned. "Does she usually do that?"

Sara shook her head. "Not unless something happened to Lindsay. I hope she isn't sick."

"So, tell me more about yourself," Heather smiled as they sat down to eat.

"Well, what do you want to know?"

"Hmm... if you weren't a CSI what else would could you see yourself doing?"

"Maybe a counselor of some sort. My past isn't...normal."

"You had a troubled childhood?"

Sara sighed. "I don't know. What would you call it when my schizophrenic mother killed my abusive father?"

Heather took a moment to consider her answer. "Emotionally difficult?"

"That's putting it lightly. So I was in the system until I aged out."

Heather simply nodded. "I get that from you. Not that you were in the system, that you're tough. But you also hide a lot of your emotion because you were never allowed to express it."

"Well, it wasn't like I had much choice. My father was unhappy from my mother's disease so any sign of happiness I had, he'd smash it and me."

"Oh, Sara. I'm sorry."

Sara nodded. Pulling back her hair, she revealed a thin line around her neck. "Father tried to string me up with a fishing line when I was...about eight. I broke free."

"That's awful," Heather replied, inspecting the scar. "Does Catherine know?"

"She knows some. I...haven't been able to tell everything yet."

"Well, if you ever want to talk about it, I'm here. It's what I'm trained to do after all, plus it's the least I can do for your hospitality."

"Hey, what's the strangest thing someone's asked you to do? I'm curious. And what are you trained in?"

"In all honesty, I'm a sex therapist. And are we talking in terms of my old job?"

"So, a sex therapist doubling as a Dominatrix? Interesting. And yes."

"Uh, let's see...ugh, no I can't tell you..."

"Let me guess: doctor-patient confidentiality?"

"No, I refused. There are some things I don't mind, but that was weird..."

Sara nodded. "Ok, how about one you can tell me? I mean, everyone has a fetish, but I imagine some get pretty weird."

"No, it's ok. I'll tell you since you asked. This guy wanted me to finish him off by..." she paused, taking a deep breath, "He like having his eyeball licked..."

"What? Oh God, really?! Yuck! I wouldn't have done it either. Can you imagine him actually finding someone do that?! 'Oh, by the way...'" she took a breath. "It's just weird, but, somehow I find it funny. I mean, I feel bad because he asked you, but... my god!"

Heather's chuckled. "It's ok, you can laugh."

"Anything else? This kinda makes me feel better considering what I said," she said, laughing a bit.

"There was another guy whose idea of a threesome was for me to make out and preform sexual acts on a mannequin whilst he watched. I also said no to that."

"O...Kay...I kinda, in some way, understand the make out stuff on the mannequin, but how the hell would you even...? Is it bad that these stories make me feel better?" Sara asked.

"Then you'd better let me save some," Heather smiled as the front door slammed and Lindsay dropped her bag to the floor.

"Hi," she managed through gritted teeth.

"What happened to you?"

"Oh, you know, I only had to get a lift from my boyfriend's parents because my mother can't be bothered to show up."

"Oh, she rushed out of here a while ago. I thought she was going to get you. I'm sorry. I could've grabbed you. Unless you did call, in which case, I didn't hear it and I'm sorry about that," Sara said.

"No, I didn't. I assumed she'd be there, like she promised. She was supposed to take me dress shopping."

Sara shook her head. "I don't know where she's at, but I could take you if you still want to go. Heather might want to get out of the house for a bit too."

"As long as that's ok with Lindsay."

"Lindsay?"

"Fine," she sighed, "I'll go change."

Sara nodded. "Go ahead." _'Where are you? Linds's mad because you forgot to pick her up to go dress shopping. Heather and I will take her'_ she text Catherine.

_'Shit, sorry'_ was the only reply Sara received ten minutes later.

She sighed. "Alright. Do you need anything, Heather, as long as we're out?"

"No I'm happy to shop with you two."

Sara smiled. "Let me go change and get ready."

Heather nodded. "I'll wait in the living room."

She nodded, going upstairs to change and grabbing her purse, then going back down and waiting for Lindsay.

Lindsay joined them a few minutes later. "I'm sorry about my mood," she said to Heather, "I was just annoyed."

They both smiled. Sara nodded. "Don't worry about it. It'll be ok. Let's go. Come on."


	4. Coping

Her Heart

by: Liv-x-Case-Benson & dcmasters

**Ch. 4: Coping**

They spent a couple of hours at the mall before Lindsay finally decided on her prom dress, with much help from Heather.

Catherine, however, was now home and, exhausted from her lack of sleep, curled up on the couch quickly falling asleep.

Sara smiled, closing the door quietly. "Hi baby," she said, "why don't I help you up to bed, huh?"

Catherine gave a slow nod, leaning against Sara heavily when she stood, burying her face in the brunette's hair.

"Heather? Help would be appreciated. I don't think she's too apt to moving," Sara said. "She looks exhausted."

Heather nodded, moving to support Catherine as they led her upstairs. "She was up not long after you went to bed. Think she only got two hours or so."

Sara nodded. "That explains a lot. She really has trouble functioning if she doesn't get, at least, four hours. Has a tendency to drop anywhere," she said, leading them into the bedroom and laying her on the bed. Slowly, she stripped her, pulling looser clothes on her before covering her up and kissing her softly. "Let's just let her sleep," she whispered, walking out with Heather.

Heather nodded, following Sara downstairs. "I can cook dinner if you like?"

"That'd be nice, thank you. I don't work until nine."

* * *

After dinner, Heather and Sara helped Lindsay with her homework. "I've missed this," Heather offered half way through.

"Missed what?" Sara asked.

"Family," she sighed.

Sara leaned closer, hugging her tightly. "Keep hoping. I think Cath could be on to a few things. Until then, and past that, you'll have us."

"Thanks," she smiled as Lindsay looked up from her phone.

"Sara, since it's Saturday tomorrow, is it ok for my boyfriend to come 'round?"

"I don't have a problem with it, but you still need to ask your mom."

Lindsay groaned. Since the incident on the couch, she'd barely let Lindsay see him.

"I can always supervise," Heather offered.

"Well, I don't see anything wrong with that," Sara said.

"Thank you," Lindsay grinned, hugging both women before dashing upstairs to call him.

"She has issues with Catherine?"

Sara sighed. "Last time she came home to Lindsay and him making out on this couch. She's going to take her to the doctor next week to start her on birth control. Which I understand. I mean, it's a good thing, but since then, well...Catherine's put her foot down and she's barely seen him."

"I see," Heather smiled. "Well, there will be no fooling 'round on my watch."

"I would expect nothing less. She's just protective."

"As she should be. It's a cruel world out there."

Sara nodded. "And we know that better than anyone."

"Maybe if I'd have concentrated more on my daughter, she..." Heather managed before a lump caught in her throat and her eyes filled with tears.

Sara nodded, hugging her tightly. "But you couldn't have known."

"I just miss her so much," she whispered.

"Yeah, I bet you do. And that's ok."

Lindsay stood awkwardly at the door. "Are you ok, Heather?" the young girl frowned.

Sara sighed. "She's just...upset. What do you need?"

"Why's she upset?" Lindsay asked, walking further into the room ignoring Sara's question as her mother would have done.

Sara bit her lip. "Look, it-it's personal, ok?"

"I'm not some little kid. Is it about your daughter?"

Heather nodded, slowly, not looking toward her.

Sara rubbed her back.

"I read about it in the paper. I'm sorry for your loss," Lindsay said, sitting at the table, "but she wouldn't want you to cry. She'd want you to live the life she never had."

"You know? I think she's right," Sara said. "Sure it's going to take a lot of time and you're never fully going to be over it because she's your daughter, but, someday, you'll feel better. You'll never forget, but she would want you to continue to live your life. You know that."

As Heather gave a slow nod, Lindsay added. "Besides I could do with an adoptive mother. Mine is sooooo uncool!"

Sara smiled. "Hey!"

"Not you, that Cath woman," Lindsay smirked, as Heather gave a soft laugh.

Sara laughed.

"Who, by the way, is snoring very loudly upstairs."

"She must be really tired then."

"No, she'd rolled onto her front. I turned her over just for the peace," Lindsay smiled. "I know, such a good kid. Can I have $20?"

"Why do you need $20?" Sara asked.

"Condoms," Lindsay replied, shifting impatiently.

Sara smirked. "Sure. Hey, while you're at it, you could pick up a couple...no, No, that's too graphic. Long story short. The answer is no. And trust me, you won't need them anyway with her looking after you."

Lindsay laughed. "I'm joking, Sara. I need $20 for my contribution to the limo for the prom. You can give it to Lucy's mother yourself if you prefer, it just needs to be paid by next Friday."

She sighed. "Alright. I'll take care of it. Listen though, your mom might want to kill you for getting pregnant on your prom night, so I highly discourage it."

"Sara, I'm nothing like my mother, you know," she sighed, "she might have been quite happy to go 'round dancing on poles for attention, but I do not want to get pregnant any time soon ok?"

"Honey, it wasn't for the attention, well, at least I'm pretty sure it wasn't. But that is great to hear."

"Oh, and for the record, I'm not a coke head like her either," she said before leaving the room.

"Say that again, I'll smack you," Sara said.

"And I'll phone child services," she shouted back slamming her bedroom door.

"And that's the downside..."

"Well, I don't miss that part," Heather smiled.

"Yeah. Feeling any better?"

Heather nodded. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"You'd think I'd be over it by now..."

Sara shook her head. "No, I don't. Like I said, you probably never will be completely, but I do understand and it's ok to be upset every once in a while. Just remember: don't let the grief rule your life, ok?"

As Heather nodded, giving Sara a grateful smile, Catherine appeared in the doorway looking sleepy. "Child services?"

"Oh I threatened to smack her when she mentioned how you used to be. Don't worry about it," Sara said. "How do you feel?"

Catherine groaned. "Like I need a bucket of coffee," she said, turning the kettle on.

Sara stood, hugging her tightly. "Where were you?"

"Talking to a lawyer," she replied, holding her close.

Sara kissed her softly. "How's it going?"

"Ok, I think," Catherine smiled, kissing Sara's cheek as she moved to the doorway, "Lindsay Willows, downstairs. NOW!"

Sara sat back beside Heather.

"What?" Lindsay said, walking downstairs.

"Apologize to Sara for being rude please young lady."

"Why?"

"Do not start, Lindsay! You do not answer back to her, you know that."

Lindsay sighed, rolling her eyes. "Fine. Sorry Sara."

Sara nodded.

"And to Heather for your little display in front of our guest."

Lindsay nodded. "I'm sorry."

"Ok," Heather nodded.

Catherine turned back to her daughter. "Thank you. Now outside and bring the washing in from the line NEATLY folded."

Lindsay sighed, grumbling as she grabbed the laundry basket, storming out.

"If you roll your eyes at me one more time, there will be no phone for a month," Catherine said from the back door, "And yes, I know I suck."

Sara could barely contain a laigh. "See why she's not the favorite parent?"

Heather nodded with a laugh. "I could totally be the cool aunt," she smirked.

"That might work."

Catherine returned to the kitchen, sipping her coffee. "Sara, you've got to go soon, haven't you?"

Sara sighed. "Yeah. Wish I could stay," she said, biting her lip.

"Me too," Catherine smiled, kissing her forehead.

Sara smirked. "Shower?" she whispered.

Catherine nodded. "Can you keep an eye on Lindsay?" she asked Heather.

Heather nodded. "No problem. Shout if you need help. Like if you get stuck," she said with a smirk. "Relax. I'm still discrete."

Catherine's cheeks blushed as she went upstairs. "Mmm, hi."

Sara quickly followed her, closing their door, pressing her against it, kissing her neck. "Hi..."

"Ohh..." Catherine moaned.

Sara smirked, kissing up and down the side of her neck.

Catherine moaned louder. "God, I'm still wound up from earlier..."

Sara smirked, kissing her lips hard as she stripped her, barely breaking their kiss.

Catherine returned a passionate kiss, pulling Sara closer.

Sara wrapped her arms around her neck. "Mmm..."

"God, please babe..."

Sara pulled back, slowly stripping herself, leading Catherine into the bathroom, turning on the shower.

"You know, it's been a while since we showered together..." she smirked.

"I know. Too long," she said, pulling her under the hot water.

Catherine kissed Sara gently. "God you feel so good."

"So do you..."

Catherine's hand roamed Sara's back as she leant against the wall.

Sara moaned, dropping to her knees and kissing Catherine's inner thighs.

"Oh Sara..." she moaned, her legs widening a little.

Sara looked up at her, licking her lips. "Need me?" With the water barely grazing the top of the brunette's head, it looked like she was sweating.

"God yes..." Catherine whispered at the sight before her.

Sara kissed her lower stomach, gently rubbing her clit with a finger.

Catherine gave a low groan of pleasure, leaning her head back against the wall.

Sara smirked, licking the nerve bundle slowly.

Catherine's hips gave an automatic soft buck as moan after moan escaped her lips.

The brunette increased the speed, kissing in between licks.

Catherine's breath quickened, her nails scraping the shower wall as she attempted to steady herself.

Sara went faster.

"Yes! Oh god, so close!" Catherine moaned, hips moving involuntarily against Sara.

Smirking, Sara slipped three fingers into her, starting to move.

"Shit! Mmm..."

Sara sucked on her clit, nipping it.

Catherine's body shook hard as she finally screamed her release. "SAAAARAAAAA!"

"Oh mmm..." she moaned, lapping everything up. Sara stood back up, kissing her. "You're very good, baby."

Catherine moaned into Sara's mouth, kissing her gently. "Too loud?"

"Don't know, but I still need to shower."

Catherine smirked, lathering Sara's body with soap.

Sara smirked, relaxing.

Catherine massaged Sara's neck and shoulders before allowing the brunette to rinse. "I should get out before we get distracted."

Sara nodded, lathering up her hair and stepping under the sprayer a few minutes later.

Catherine smiled, giving a relaxed sigh as she wrapped a thick towel around herself once she was out of the shower.

Sara stepped out a few minutes later, drying off as she walked back into thier room.

"Mmm, you should go like that. I could look at you naked all day."

Sara smirked, looking through the closet.

Catherine dropped her towel, wrapping her arms around Sara from behind, dropping a light kiss to her neck.

Sara pulled a t-shirt and black slacks with a blue blazer, throwing them onto the bed, smiling.

Catherine turned Sara in her arms, kissing her deeply. "I'll miss you."

Sara smiled, hugging her tightly. "I'll miss you too. So much."

"If you let me know when you're on your way home, I'll have breakfast ready for you."

"I'll probably come straight to bed."

"Then I shall be waiting for you," Catherine smiled.

Sara smiled, walking over to their bed and getting dressed. "How's the other stuff coming along?"

"The lawyer I hired has found them. He just getting me details of the custody hearing to read through. Once that's done, I'll probably go talk to him."

"I'll assume she'll need to have social services check things out before? Maybe we could help her get things together? If it works out..."

Catherine nodded, smiling. "Thank you for being so great about all this."

"Hey, she's a great person. Really."

"Yes, she is. You two seemed quite chatty earlier."

Sara smiled. "We were exchanging stories. I told her about my past, she told me about a few crazy requests she'd gotten in her old job, which, in turn, made me feel better."

Catherine smiled. Though it was great was talking about it, she had to wonder what she'd told Heather that the redhead didn't know herself. "That's great babe."

"The only thing I told her that I haven't told you is that after my father was...murdered, I was in the system until I aged out, but I thought you might've already put it together," Sara said with a shrug.

"I'd figured you were probably in the system because of how strong willed and independent you are, but not about your father."

She looked over. "What did I tell you?"

"The first time we slept together you told me that you had scars from your childhood," Catherine replied, wrapping her arms around Sara. "And I told you you were beautiful."

Sara smiled, finishing her shoes. "Can we finish this after I'm home and have had some sleep?"

"Absolutely. Stay safe ok?" Catherine said, kissing her. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said, hugging her tightly.


	5. Mystery Papers

Her Heart

by: Liv-x-Case-Benson & dcmasters

**Ch. 5: Mystery Papers**

Catherine settled on the couch next to Heather an hour later as they watch a movie. "Do you think I'm too hard on Lindsay?"

Heather looked over. "In what way?"

"Discipline. Her boyfriend. I don't know. Sometimes I just question if I'm doing the right thing."

"Some might think so, but if you look at all you guys deal with I don't think you're too harsh. You have to protect her somehow."

"Thanks. It's nice to have someone to talk to."

"Someone who knows what you're talking about you mean?"

"That and someone independent from the situation."

Heather nodded. "Yeah, I understand..."

"I don't want to get your hopes up, but the lawyer I've been talking to has found Allison."

"What did they say?" she asked without looking her, wringing her hands. She wanted Allison with her so badly, but there wasn't a reason to aim high right now.

"They're reviewing the official custody case and once this done, I might be able to make contact."

"That would be amazing, but what grounds would they have to give her to me or even allow me to see her? I hate asking that, but I need to force myself to be realistic."

"I don't know, but they're working on it. I'm doing all I can, that much I can promise you."

Heather nodded.

* * *

The women eventually made their way to bed as the night grew later and by morning, just before Sara's shift finished a woman in her mid-twenties stood at the desk, demanding to see Catherine, who the receptionist had explained several times was not on shift.

Sara looked up, exhausted. "Catherine's not working tonight, but is there something I could help you with?"

The woman gave a frustrated sigh. "Could you give her this, please?" she asked, handing Sara a sealed envelope.

Sara nodded. "It might help if I know who you are..."

"It's all in there," she replied before quickly leaving as the receptionist gave Sara a shrug.

Sara nodded, pulling her jacket on before leaving, the envelope tightly in her grip. She arrived at the house twenty minutes later, closing the door quietly. She kicked off her shoes and headed upstairs.

Catherine was asleep, face buried into Sara's pillow.

Sara closed the door, stripped, got into some comfortable clothes, then sat on the bed, turning on a lamp. "Cath, hey, a woman said this was really important to get to you. I know you're sleepy, but can you take a look?"

Catherine gave a groan, pulling herself to sit up. "Gave you what?" she asked with a yawn.

Sara put the envelope on her legs, slipping under the covers.

Catherine frowned, slowly opening the envelope to begin reading the letter, then slowly rose from bed.

"What is it?"

"Uh... nothing," Catherine managed.

"Is it about Allison?"

Catherine frowned, then looked up at Sara. "Allison? Oh, no it's not about Allison. Sorry," she said softly, placing the letter back in the envelope and into the nightstand drawer as she got back into bed, pulling Sara close, "You should sleep."

"But...Oh fine," she said with a sigh. "I'm too tired to focus anyway and if it's important, I trust you'll tell me," Sara said, snuggling close. "Goodnight. I love you."

"I love you too," she smiled, kissing Sara's forehead as she slowly went back to sleep.

Sara's head nearly touched Catherine's as she drifted to sleep.

* * *

Catherine woke a couple of hours later when her phone buzzed on the nightstand and she stepped outside to take the call, returning with a smile five minutes later.

Sara rolled over. "Wh-why are you s-smling?" she said sleepily.

Catherine kissed Sara forehead. "I have a meeting about Allison in a few hours."

"Really? That's great!" Sara said. "What's going on?"

"I think we might see her sooner than we thought."

"Did something happen?"

"Neglect case."

"Is she ok? Does Heather know?"

"I don't know and no. I don't want her to until I've spoken to them, ok?"

Sara bit her lip. "Well, ok. I trust your judgement."

"Sleep some more. I'd better get ready."

Sara nodded, cuddling Catherine's pillow.

* * *

"Are you still ok to supervise?" Lindsay asked Heather over breakfast an hour later.

Heather nodded. "Yes."

"And by supervise you meant stay in the next room, right?"

Heather thought a moment. "Not on your life."

Lindsay gave a sigh. "We were going to go see a movie..."

"Well, I can stay out of direct sight if you'd prefer."

Lindsay gave an eager nod. "Thanks."

"Not a problem, but you'll know if there is one."

"Yeah, I understand that. Can I go get ready now? He'll be here in twenty minutes."

"Yes, go."

Lindsay smiled, hugging Heather tightly before disappearing upstairs.

Sara walked down a few minutes later, dressed and ready to go, pouring herself a cup of coffee. "Cath already leave?"

"Yes. She never said where she was going."

"I think she had a stop or two to make before work," Sara said, taking a drink.

"Ok. Lindsay's heading to the movies in half an hour. Said I'd go with them."

"Good idea. Dark theatre. Not much light. Yeah, we all know where it can lead."

Heather nodded, then smirked. "Sounded like you and Catherine had a nice shower yesterday," she teased.

"Oh, that. Yeah. We, typically, hate to rush. In fact, it's been...God, I'd say a few months since we've been able to just have a night away. But it's how the job goes a lot..."

"I can always stay with Lindsay one night if you want to get away."

Sara smirked. "We'd love to take that offer, but we'd both have to be off for the night."

"Well, if you ever get that chance, then the offer is there."

"Thank you," she said, closing her eyes for a moment.

"You ok, Sara?" Lindsay asked, returning with a pair of skinny jeans and thin top on.

"Uh...I will be once you put a different top on. I can see your bra through that thing! No way!" Sara said.

Lindsay groaned going back upstairs as Heather laughed. "You're great with her."

Sara smiled. "Hey, you know if I can notice it, he'll try to be all over her for that reason."

"Oh, I know. She had a point though, are you ok?"

"Yes, just...my mind trying to run away when it shouldn't."

Heather smiled when Lindsay returned. "We'd better get going."

Sara smiled. "Have a good time and I'd listen to her if I were you."

"I know," Lindsay nodded.

Sara followed them out, locking the door behind her before getting in her car and driving to work, getting her mail before. Sometimes, pretending to be someone she wasn't anymore was too tiring, but it wasn't like she had a choice if they wanted to stay on the same team.


End file.
